


A Perfect Fit

by PersephoneCorelli



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneCorelli/pseuds/PersephoneCorelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan/Remy realize they are a perfect fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at an L/R pairing complete with accents. Please forgive any missteps.
> 
> Also, this was written before NY came to their senses and passed a law allowing gay marriage. :D Go NY!!

Remy bit his lip as arousal heated his blood. He and Logan were sparring in the danger room one-on-one and the constant skin to skin contact was playing havoc with his libido, not to mention concentration. Logan took advantage of his distraction and flipped him onto his back for a pin.

“Come on, Gumbo. Where’s your head at?”

Remy’s face flushed. “Désolé, Logan. Jus’ no’ feelin’ like fightin’, me.”

Logan gave him a smirk. “Whatcha feel like doin’, Darlin’?”

Goosebumps crawled along Remy’s nerve endings at the playful low tone of his lover’s voice. “A more private session, cher. Like say our room in 20 minutes?” Remy gave Logan a smoldering grin before wiggling out of the feral’s grasp.

Logan let his thief go with a wide grin. Private session sounded perfect right about now. He quickly made his way to grab the mat in order to make it to the room early.

\----

When Logan trudged his load upstairs, fifteen minutes had gone by. No scent of Remy from the room had a smile crossing Logan’s face. Perfect. He hoped he had enough time to set up his surprise before his mate arrived.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and laid out the sparring mat he “borrowed” from the Danger Room. After making sure they had ample space for their “session” he pulled out a chest from under the bed. He had been waiting for the perfect time to give his anniversary present to Remy and now seemed to be rather perfect.

Remy’s natural curiosity made it impossible for Logan to surprise him often, but over the years he had learned that if he gave Remy gifts at random times before the events he was usually able to carry it off because Remy never knew when a gift was looming to get that avaricious curiosity in his blood. Of course he still got a gift for the day of too, or else Remy would kick his ass.

He heard the soft patter of his mate’s feet and set the chest under the bedside table for easy access when the time was right. First he wanted his session, then he would spring the surprise. Logan’s eyes widened as Remy entered wearing a black robe and carrying a tray with various foods and beer. He had wondered why Remy needed so much time before meeting him. Apparently they were not going to be leaving the room for awhile. He pictured all the ways his surprise could be used and a shiver went through him. Making love all night sounded like a great plan to him and he was glad that Remy’s mind was in a similar vein.

\----

Remy smirked at his naked lover sitting on the bed as he placed the tray on his bedside table. “All right, mon cher, we are not leaving this room until I am so sated I can fight without distraction or we are too exhausted to do more than pass out. D’accord?” Remy’s smirk grew at the chills that ran along his lover’s skin at his words.

Logan ‘s eyes glowed as he gave a sharp nod before quickly stripping off the robe keeping his mate’s skin from him. “Sounds like you have it all planned out, Gumbo.” Logan ran a soft hand along the skin as the silky robe fell to the floor with a soft swish. “I usually like these types of plans.” Logan grinned as he brought that luscious mouth to his for a teasing brush of lips. He allowed Remy to take control and the kiss turned hot. Their tongues danced in a heat of their own as hands moved along planes of flesh they had mapped so many times that they hit the right spot with the right pressure effortlessly. Logan let his senses fill with Remy. His scent, taste and sounds pushing his arousal higher. He gently pulled Remy down so he was straddling Logan’s lap and their erections brushed causing each to moan loudly.

Remy bit down on Logan’s lip harshly, drawing a small droplet of blood before breaking the kiss. Logan’s form went rigid at the short lived pain and held tighter to the lanky form of his mate. Remy ran blunt nails down his lover’s chest with experience built from years of intimate learning and lightly twisted his nipples.

Logan growled low in his throat at the direction his mate was going. He caught Remy’s wandering hands and pressed a light kiss to his now pouting mouth. “We’ll never get a spar in if I letcha keep doin’ that darlin’.” Logan’s gruff voice sent shivers along Remy’s skin.

“Remy be okay wit’ dat, cher.” Remy rubbed against Logan sensuously, making sure their erections brushed with each word spoken. “He be really okay wit’ dat.”

Logan bit off a moan and flipped his thief beneath him. “Tell ya what. You win the first round and I owe you a forfeit. Ya lose ta me and ya owe me one.”

Remy groaned in protest, but the gambling spirit caught him in its hold and Logan knew he won. “Alrigh’, cher. We spar! Remy gonna get wha’ he wan’s one way or de ot’er.”

Logan quirked a brow. “That right, Cajun?”

Remy gave him a victorious grin, as if the sparring could only come to one inevitable conclusion. “Oui, cher. Remy hate ta lose. Maybe ya let him tell ya now what he want, neh?”

Logan ground against the lithe form he still held pinned to the bed. “Cocky aren’tcha? Not like I ain’t never beat ya.”

Remy’s eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing at Logan’s movement. “Oui, cher, ya have, but we weren’ playin’ for sex privileges den.” Remy gave him a cocky wink and a smirk. “No one beats Remy when sex is involved.”

Logan chuckled. “Guess we’ll see huh, Cajun?”

Remy pushed gently and Logan rolled off him. “Oui, cher. We see.” With a final kiss they parted to their corners for the match.

Logan took care to stay out of the long limbs his mate had. He needed to win this in order to give Remy his gift the way he had planned to, but with the kid’s gambling spirit itching to win, he knew it was not going to be easy. They worked up quite a sweat dancing in and out of each other’s space, each trying to find the opening that would declare them the winner.

Finally Logan saw it. A split second mistimed strike that gave him the upper hand to pin Remy to the mat. He grinned ferociously before nipping his love’s ear. “I win.” He deliberately pitched his voice low to see Remy’s skin react.

Remy scowled, but nodded up at Logan. “Oui, so ya do. Whatcha wan’ from Remy?”

Logan pulled Remy up to his feet and kissed the scowl away. “Now don’t be a sore loser, Darlin’. I promise you’ll love it.” He pulled Remy over to the bed and grabbed up the sash from the robe he had been wearing. Tying a makeshift blindfold over Remy’s eyes he pressed him back onto the cool sheets. “Don’t touch.”

Remy pouted prettily, but kept his hands at his sides. Logan rolled his eyes at the pout and quickly grabbed up the chest and placed it beside Remy on the bed. He carefully lit the candles and a soft scent of cinnamon permeated the air. He pulled Remy to his feet and helped him to the bathroom. He started the shower before removing the blindfold. “Shower and don’t ya be lookin. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t ya leave this shower without me gettin’ ya, understand?” At Remy’s easy nod he grinned. “Promise me Rems.”

Remy scowled at Logan as he stepped under the spray that was just as hot as he liked it. “Don’ ya trust Remy?”

Logan shook his head. “Not when it comes to him not knowin’ somethin’, now promise.”

Remy let a smirk dance across his lips. “Ya know me too well, Logan. D’accord, Remy promise he won’ do not’in’ wit’out permission.”

Logan gave him a deep, hot kiss and tugged his hair. Remy’s eyes dilated and a shudder ran through him. “Good boy. Now get clean.” Logan closed the shower door and returned to the room to finish his preparations. It only took a few minutes before he joined Remy in the blistering hot shower for a quick rinse.

Remy scowled when Logan replaced his blindfold, but remained silent. Logan quickly toweled off himself and then took his time with Remy. He ran the soft towel along each long limb as carefully as   
possible to catch any lingering water droplets. By the time he was done Remy was breathing a bit erratically and Logan was having trouble remembering what he had planned. He dropped the towel on the toilet seat and led Remy back to their bed.

Remy’s face broke out in a wide grin as he felt the unmistakable coolness of silk sheets meet his cleaned skin. Logan removed the blindfold. “Now, no touching anything.”

Remy blinked to adjust his eyesight and took in the lit candles surrounding the bed, champagne poured in flutes on a side table and wrapped boxes that littered the other side of the bed. He looked at   
Logan with wide eyes. “What’s all dis, cher?”

Logan handed him a flute of champagne. “Happy early anniversary darlin’.”

Remy laughed in delight. Logan was not often the romantic sort, but when he decided to pull it off he really went all out. “I cannot believe it has been 4 years.” Remy deliberately dropped the accent so Logan would know he was being serious.

Logan gave him a kiss flavored with champagne. “Me either, Darlin’.” Logan let his gaze run the length of Remy’s nude form. With a playful glint in his blue eyes he asked, “So does this mean I don’t have ta give ya yer gifts?”

Remy playfully smacked Logan’s arm. “Course not, cher. Remy greedy. Which one first?”

Logan reached for the largest box and handed it over to his grabby lover. “Here ya go.” He chuckled as Remy tore into the box like a child on Christmas morning. Inside were handmade throwing knives that Remy had been begging Logan to get for him. They were made of adamantium and balanced perfectly for Remy’s slender form.

Remy twirled one experimentally before re-sheathing it. “Merci, cher. I love dem!” A wicked light came to his eyes. “Wha’ever can I do ta show how much?”

A growl rumbled from Wolverine’s throat as Remy’s hand moved lightly over the skin of his hipbone. “I’m sure we’ll think of something. Do you want your next gift first or ya gonna thank me one ata time?”

Remy grinned. “Well I t’ink I should see de goods before I give de goods, cher.” With a wink he held out a hand for the next box.

“Tease.” Logan grumbled before he handed Remy the next box.

Remy’s breath barely left his lungs when he opened a beautiful wooden, carved chest filled with the various toys he had mentioned to Logan 6 months ago that he wanted to try. They were all there. The cock rings, nipple clamps, restraints, vibrators, anal beads, butt plugs. He was painfully hard in an instant. All joking fleeing as heat seared his body. He gasped in a harsh breath. “Den again, maybe Remy should show his ‘preciation for his Logan.”

Logan grinned, thoroughly enjoying his mate’s reactions. “Nah, I think you were right. Maybe we should wait until after the gifting phase. Who knows, maybe there’s a dud.”

Remy ran a hand over his new toys. “Remy t’ink de rest could be duds and he still give Logan anyt’ing he want for dis alone.”

Logan pressed a kiss to Remy’s lips, but pulled back before it could be deepened. He couldn’t let Remy distract him yet or he may not finish his plan. He handed him the next box and set the toys aside for use later, hopefully. As Remy opened the rectangular box Logan’s heart rate kicked up a notch and his stomach started to churn.

Remy gave him a confused look. “Cher?” Remy pulled out two plane tickets to Massachusetts.

Logan licked his suddenly dry lips. “Yeah?”

“We goin’ ta Mass fo’ a reason?” Remy looked a bit bewildered and Logan wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but there was no turning back now.

He grabbed the final box and tossed it to Remy. “Open that, Cajun, and then I will explain.”

Remy caught the box with ease. It was a medium square box and nothing about it gave away what could be inside it. He watched Logan pour more champagne. He hadn’t even noticed that his lover had drunk both glasses while he was opening gifts. He suddenly caught on to Logan’s nervousness and became nervous himself. Why would Logan be nervous? He set the box aside and reached for Logan’s hand needing reassurance.

Logan gave Remy a smile and cupped his cheek. “It’s nothin’ bad Rems. At least, I don’t think it’s bad.”

A flicker of something went through Logan’s eyes and Remy tore into the box wanting whatever this awkwardness is over with. His eyes opened wide as a smaller ring box plopped down into his lap. Remy’s heart kicked into overdrive as Logan picked it up with a deceptively sure hand and moved to kneel in front of Remy’s form.

Logan slowly opened the lid to reveal beautiful platinum men’s rings with the same intricate design. One had a blue sapphire surrounded by white on each side of it. Below that was one with onyx and ruby mixed to look like Remy’s eyes. Logan held those eyes captive. “Marry me?”

Remy looked at Logan, then the rings, then the tickets and it all clicks. “Dat’s why Mass.”

Remy says it so quietly, but Logan’s ears hear it and he nods. “Yeah NY don’t allow us ta marry, but they do recognize it as a union if it is done in a state that does allow it, like Mass.”

Remy nodded feeling a bit overwhelmed. He never thought his relationship with Logan would come this far. What had started out as a one night of mutual need had turned into the best relationship he had ever had. Part of him was afraid getting married would ruin it rather than enhance it. His first marriage certainly hadn’t gone well.

Logan snapped the lid of the ring box closed bringing Remy out of his reverie. He looked dejected and Remy’s heart broke. Deciding to believe in himself and Logan he gave a confident “Oui.”

Logan used his senses to ascertain if Remy was really saying yes or just trying to please him. A broad grin crossed his face when he realized Remy was genuinely accepting and he tackled his love’s form back onto the bed with a tempestuous kiss. Remy’s laughter broke through and Logan pulled back enough to slip the sapphire ring onto Remy’s left ring finger. “These have accompanying bands that we can exchange after our vows.” He placed a kiss to Remy’s finger and nibbled the tip. “Perfect fit.”

Remy nodded and placed the ring on Logan in return. “Oui, cher, we are.”

\----

Smutty epilogue-

With their ring hands clasped in an unbreakable hold, Logan slowly entered Remy’s prepared body. Both men let out a loud groan as Logan was fully seated within the tight confines of his mate. They moved as one as the candlelight flickered along their sweaty forms. The glittering of the jewels on their new rings caused a sparkling reflection to surround their hands in shimmering colored light.

Over time Logan heard the change in his mate’s breathing and slowly pulled out.

Remy cursed and glanced wide eyed at his lover. “Mon dieu! Wha’ ya doin’, cher?!”

Logan grinned as he placed just the tip of himself back into his mate’s tight warmth. “You were gettin’ close.”

Remy scowled. “Je sais! So? Isn’ dat da point?”

Logan gave a wicked savage grin. “Did I give ya permission ta come yet?” He thrust an inch more into the lightly spasming hole as Remy gasped.

“Permission?! Since when do Remy need dat ta come?!” Remy pouted and tried to force more of Logan inside him; needing him to hit just the right spot in order to shatter.

Logan smirked and stilled Remy with a single hand on his stomach. “Didn’t ya promise to do not’in’ wit’out permission?” He asked with a passable Cajun accent.

Remy scowled and his red on black eyes flashed. “Cher! Ya can’ be serious! Remy mean’ abou’ peekin’ and ya know it!” He panted as Logan slipped another inch deeper. So close!!

Logan nipped at his mate’s chest. “Ya never specified that, darlin’.” He nipped at each nipple in turn. “I’d say that leaves it open to interpretation.” He lapped his mate’s lips. “Don’t ya?”

Remy tried to nip at Logan’s tongue at his teasing. “Cul!”

Logan ground deep into Remy before pulling back out again. “Now, now, no need for name callin’, darlin’. Just relax. I ain’t gonna leave ya hangin’.”

Remy shuddered and his hands gripped Logan’s hips tightly. “Ya better not, mon vieux.”

Logan gave three hard shallow thrusts that had Remy keening in his throat. “Who ya calling old?”

Remy ran a shaky hand up Logan’s chest to pull his lips to his in a light, teasing kiss. “Vous.”

Logan started thrusting hard, fast and deep into the lanky form of his mate. He knew in the back of his mind that Remy only said it to get what he wanted, but he couldn’t help proving he was a long way from the old man he had been called.

Moments later he let a growl out of his throat and wrapped a feverish hand around Remy’s cock. “Come, come now!”

With a cry Remy and Logan both shook with the power of an orgasm that came from their toes.

Logan lay beside his mate as they pulled in ragged breaths while exchanging light kisses.

Remy only waited a few moments before pouncing onto his burly lover. “Remy canno’ believe ya used his promise like dat, cher!”

Logan grinned at his pouting mate. “Wait till I get to the toys….”

Remy’s eyes darkened with intent and he smirked down at his lover. “Why wait, cher? Time for round two.”

Remy sealed his lips to Logan’s and neither came up for air for awhile.

\----

It was a couple days before anyone thought to check on the couple, but when Bobby informed them of the noises coming from their room, they decided not to send anyone to knock. From the sounds of things the boys were just fine and could get their own provisions when they needed it.

However, Scott gave Bobby some ear plugs. Assuming Logan’s plans came to fruition, he knew they wouldn’t be down anytime soon.


End file.
